


The Thoughts Before Me

by craftyns99



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: The exchange with Holly J Sinclair makes Paige look back on a few things





	The Thoughts Before Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and has references to the recent mini episodes Queen Bees and 6 Months. Originally posted on FF

Ellie and Marco had to drag Paige out of the Dot; she was in too much shock. Not only was she out bitched, to her shock, this person was the sister of her archrival. Satan had spawned another Sinclair and she had bite. She didn't speak much to Marco and Ellie during the ride back to the house; she went into a pensive state as it dawned on her how much things had changed in the past year.

She once said new look, new Paige. This was truer now then before. She had a job though her real plan was to be at Banting at this very moment. A college drop out and she hadn't even gone through a whole school year. She was so far off course it was unimaginable but Paige knows how to plan, to have structure and she found a new path.

That brought her to Alex, her enemy, co-worker, friend, lover and ex. Oh yeah and also a girl; she never saw that coming. If you had told her before that she was going to date Alex then your life wouldn't be worth living but Paige wouldn't have changed it for the world. They had been through a lot together. She was there for her during the Banting disaster, recently she had always been there and now she was gone. They didn't just spilt up again, everything was over for good this time, not even a friendship at the end of it.

This made her think of what led to Alex confessing her feelings again, Spinner and Jesse. Casual was too messy and she wouldn't be doing that again in a hurry. Having a relationship now was the last thing on her mind. She needed to take a time out when it came to that department.

Her thoughts then turned to JT. Some would say he was the life and soul of Degrassi, I mean everyone could say they had a JT story. She had visited the spot where he was stabbed on the 6-month anniversary of his death. She saw all his friends there and it brought everything home to her how short life is and how you need to grab every opportunity you have, as it could be your last. That night had put a lot of things into perspective.

Paige used to be the Queen of Degrassi and her meeting with Holly J Sinclair proved how much things have changed. She quietly smiled to herself as she pondered what life had in store for this year.


End file.
